someday
by soraetowa-ru
Summary: based off the song nickleback, setojounouchi


Me- heys all, this is my first ever ygo fic

Kimi- wow

Jou- squeeeeeeee! A story about me!

Kaiba- yes, puppy

Me- well lets get this going.

This is a yaoi! Boy/boy!! Don't like it don't read it!

Disclaimer- I don't own ygo, nor do I own the song someday by nickelback

Jou stared at he celing of his bedroom. It felt empty without him there. He sighed and walked towards the kitchen. Clad in a pair of boxers he slowly made his way. It was like this every fucking day of his life now, well for the past 4 days anyways.

_**How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables  
  
**_

He picked up a coffee cup and got out a bowl. He started to eat his cereal, but it didn't taste good, nothing tasted good. Not anymore. He looked down at the newspaper. The title caught his eyes and he started to cry.

_**wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late  
**_

he picked up the cup and it shattered into a millon pieces, leaving coffee stains all over the floor.

Seto watched him and felt heartbroken. His pupy was suffering so much, he wanted to make it better. To cradle him and hold him. To be with him.

**_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
  
_**jou picked up his keys and went outside. Seto tried to stop him but couldn't. the car started and seto ran out after him. runnung as fast as he could. Jou was going over the speeding limit. But he didn't care.

_**Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when**_

_**  
**_

He looked at his rearview mirror and adjusted it. He pressed down on the gas pedal, wanting to get away from it all. It hurt to bad

**_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
_**seto was growing weary of running, but he knew he had to, he just had to keep on going. He needed to save his koi, he wouldn't lose him. no he wouldn't.

_**Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
**_

Jou kept on driving when all of a sudden a delivery truck swerved and crashed against his vehicle. The impact was greatly strong. Seto came to a stop, unable to compherend this at all.

_**How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
  
**_

People ran towards the vehicle, in a state of painic. Seto just stood there when jou walked out of the mess of it all. He hugged seto and seto hugged back . they then kissed, it was pure bliss.

_**Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
  
**_

They joinned hands and walked off together, because no matter what they would never be apart. Ever. A newspaper floated fown and it read man dies in tragic fall, there was a picture of seto.

Me- well that's it, bye


End file.
